


Charming Dads (Idol edition)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, EXO, GOT7, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: charming daddies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Charming Daddies au! (See notes)Four idols spend one month looking after a child not their own, going through life obstacles and making it together, one day at a time.





	1. Meet the Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Charming daddies is a Chinese tv show where 4 idols/celebs take on the challenge of taking care of a child for a month. They have a set amount of money to spend between them all and they have to work to earn more if they want to keep up with their expenses.
> 
> So this is the au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet look at who the dads are...

When there was a knock on the door, Hyunsik opened it with a big smile. He bowed and greeted the crew member that had arrived.

“Annyeong haseyo. Please come in,” he greeted as he opened the door some more and let them in. the crew member walked in and followed Hyunsik to a bedroom door, which he assumed was Eunkwang’s. Hyunsik opened the door to a shocked Eunkwang, who was drying his hair, thankfully fully clothed.

“Oh! Annyeong haseyo!” he greeted the crew member, who returned the greeting.

“We’ll be following you through your morning routine today…” he reminded Eunkwang with a smile. A small camera followed him as he walked into the kitchen.

“Does Eunkwang-ssi cook?” the question was posed and Hyunsik chuckled, while Eunkwang playfully hit him.

“We all share the work load,” Eunkwang answered with a smile as he moved about.

“That’s because he can’t cook well,” Hyunsik laughed and Eunkwang ran after him with a wooden spoon.

>>> 

Hakyeon opened the door with a warm smile, as he greeted the crew member.

“Annyeong haseyo, please…” they all walked in and the crew member couldn’t help but admire at how clean the house was.

“You don’t live here by yourself correct?” the question was asked and Hakyeon shook his head.

“No, I live with two roommates, they’ve just left for the day,” he answered as he kept cleaning away.

“But it’s so clean…how do you manage it?”

“I like to have a clean space, it makes it easier to think and do things,” he gave a satisfied sigh as he wiped down the last bit of the bench.

“Maybe you could come over and help me clean then…I’m so hopeless!” the crew member joked and Hakyeon laughed.

>>> 

Xiumin’s door opened to reveal his dad, who welcomes them in with a small smile.

“Come in, Xiumin’s in the kitchen,” he told them as he led the way. In there, Xiumin was seen making a breakfast shake.

“Oh, annyeong haseyo!” he greeted them, but he continued with the shake making.

“Do you always drink a shake for breakfast?” the question was asked and he shook his head.

“I only drink a shake after a workout session and I decided to do one this morning,” he drank a little bit and let out a content sigh.

“How about breakfast? Do you make it or does your dad?”

“We take turns but most of the time we share the task. We’re not bad at it, but we’re not that great either, food’s food you know,” he answered with a knowing smile.

“I’m used to doing things for myself, I used to live with roommates –it was about two years- but now I’m here temporarily until I can move in into my new flat with my roommates…”

>>> 

When the crew member knocked on the door, they could hear loud rough housing that came from inside.

“Yah! Will you two stop doing that and answer the door?” a shout could be heard afterwards. Soon enough, the door flew open and Jackson stood on the other side.

“Annyeong haseyo! Come in!” he let them in and shouted out to Mark. The latter came out and greeted them with a smile.

“I’m sorry about my roommates, they can get a bit rowdy,” he turned to Jackson who was standing in the corner. “Apologize Jackson!” with one stern look, Jackson was quick to do just that.

“You look like the eomma of the house…is it always like this?”

“Most of the time. I usually let them off for a few minutes so they can tire themselves out for the night. Other times they’re so well behaved, they don’t need to be told twice,”

“Do you think you’ll be like this with your child?” Mark laughed nervously at the question.

“Uh…I’m not too sure, maybe? We’ll have to see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: a look at the kids who will be joining them! :)


	2. Meet the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet look at the kids that will be joining the dads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last snippet is more on the appa's side instead of the kid but you get the idea...

In an empty room of a school building, Sungjae ran around with Minhyuk as they pulled faces at each other. Minhyuk reached his arms out and wrapped it around a giggling Sungjae with a ‘gotcha!’, both fell to the floor in fits of giggles. 

“Sungjae-yah…”

“Ne eomma…

“Are you going to behave for the nice samchon later?” Minhyuk asked his son in a nice tone, trying to gauge his sons expression. After a long moment, Sungjae nodded his head shyly.

“You sure about that?” Minhyuk’s eyebrows rose and Sungjae giggled. 

“Do you have to leave eomma?” Sungjae laid on top of Minhyuk, his small arms doing it’s best to wrap around his eomma. 

“We’ve talked about this remember? I’ll only be gone for a little while and you’ll meet new friends and have so much fun,” Sungjae hummed but made no other expression or motion to move. 

“Sungjae-yah…you have to behave while eomma is gone ok? Samchon will help you if you need anything, but he won’t be like eomma…you need to remember that. You’ll be home before you know it and then we can have all the sweet things you like…” Minhyuk kept mumbling to his son, who at this point was no longer listening but he didn’t need to know that. Eventually, Sungjae’s body and hold goes limp on top of Minhyuk, and he knew that his son had -after all the playing- fallen asleep on him. With a sigh, he wondered what the samchon would think when he arrived to a sleeping child in an empty room.

>>>

In another room, a floor below, loud cries could be heard. Little Sanhyuk was crying his eyes out as  he sat in front of his appa, arms holding his penguin plush tightly. His eyes were slightly swollen, tears never ending and his lips were quivering. Taekwoon looked on at his son, his heart was broken at the sight of his crying son, but he didn’t show it. He kept his expression still and his eyes just a little soft. 

“Sanhyuk, we already talked about this. You wanted to show appa how you’re a big boy now, remember? Why are you crying now?” Taekwoon reached out and ran his hair through Hyuk’s hair. 

“B-but appa! I’ll miss you!” Hyuk wailed, his cries seemingly louder. 

“Now Sanhyuk…how do you think appa feels when you’re not at home hmm?” Taekwoon asked his son in a serious tone. Hyuk looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Appa misses Hyukkie too??” he asked as innocently as he could, which made Taekwoon melt (on the inside of course). 

“More than you miss appa…” and in that instant, Hyuk jumped and engulfed him in a hug, arms holding tightly as he could. He sat shocked for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around his son protectively. 

>>>

Suho sat in the middle of the room with Sehun in his lap. The little boy was absentmindedly playing with the ends of his shirt. He had stayed quiet most of the time, only speaking up when he wanted to ask a question. 

“Appa, will you be gone long?” there was slight concern dripping off the boys voice, so Suho held him tighter. 

“It won’t be long Sehun-ah, I promise,” he had answered with a small nod. 

“Who’s going to look after you when I’m gone?” Suho looked at his son with admiration and pride. He reached out and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I can look after myself Sehunnie, it’s ok…” Sehun still had the concerned look on his face, mind still thinking about what his appa will do once he’s not home. 

“Don’t worry about appa too much ok? You just have fun with samchon and your new friends, now show me your smile…” he tried to take his son’s worries away. Sehun smiled at his appa and hugged him, his penguin squished in between them. 

“Promise it won’t be long?” his voice muffled into Suho’s neck. 

“I promise Sehun-ah…”

>>>

Yugyeom played with the toys in the room as his appa Jinyoung watched him with sorrowful eyes. He was hesitant at first to let his son go and after the initial idea popped into his mind, he couldn’t stop the mental fight that kept him awake most nights. Letting him go wasn’t as easy as dropping him off at the sitters, this was for a month. What if he missed his son so much during that time? Surely they would at least let him see his son once, or talk to him on the phone, right?

But eventually, after some talking with his closest friends, he decided to let Yugyeom go and experience life without him for a little bit. He decided it was about time he let his son be independent, he couldn’t baby him forever. 

He was bought out of his daze, when he felt a pair of hands holding his own. He shook his head slightly and looked at his son. 

“Appa, come play with me,” and with a smile, he got to his knees and shuffled along as Yugyeom pulled his hand. The toys that he was playing with had a small kitchen set, so he playfully fed his appa food and Jinyoung readily ate the pretend food. He wanted to spend as much time with his son as possible, to help lessen the heartache of when he has to say goodbye. But deep down he knows that either way, this goodbye would be the hardest yet. Yugyeom had put the toys down in favour of poking his appa on his cheeks, over and over until Jinyoung had to playfully grasp his little fingers. He smiled a warm smile and Yugyeom’s expression of slight fear turned into a happy smile. Yugyeom then shuffled himself behind Jinyoung and held onto his neck, a gesture of asking for a piggyback ride, to which Jinyoung complied, as he got up on his feet with a ‘wee!’. 

The last official thought Jinyoung registered going through his mind, before he succumbed to having happy time with his son was:

_‘Don’t grow up too fast for appa Gyeommie…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter:
> 
> The dads finally meet the kids their caring for...


	3. Annyeong! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'dads' finally meet the kids...

When the four idols arrived at the designated building, they all inwardly sized each other up. The one common thought was that the other idols were going to do better than them. All of them greeted each other politely and introduced themselves before someone came and assigned them rooms.

Eunkwang – 2G                 Xiumin – 2C

Hakyeon – 1A                    Mark – 1F

With backpacks at the ready, they took a deep breath and entered the building, all anxious for what’s to come.

»»»

Eunkwang climbed up the steps one at a time, taking the long walk to calm his heart and himself. He’s never done anything like this before, not even babysat for anyone, so to look after a stranger’s kid for a whole month was something beyond him. He had hoped for a well behaved child so it was easy for him to look after them but he also wanted a bright, bubbly kid who was closer to him in personality, that way his days won’t be as tedious.

His seemingly endless thoughts halted when he came to a stop, just outside the door. His shaky hand reached out to the knob but retracted, not ready to open it. This happened a couple more times until he decided to take a step back and shake all his jitters away. It wasn’t long before he took a deep breath and opened the door; eyes peeked through the opened crack. The room was quiet, a little too quiet if Eunkwang’s being honest. Either his ‘child’ was one of those quiet, keep to themselves type, or he must have the wrong room. He opened the door wider and stepped in, the first thought that came to mind was maybe the kids haven’t arrived yet. Surely they wouldn’t leave a kid alone in a room.

With a sigh, Eunkwang closed the door behind him before he walked further into the room. He wasn’t even a few steps in and already he was frozen to the spot. In the middle of the toys corner, he spotted a small bundle on the floor, wrapped tightly in a green blanket. The closer he gets, the sooner he realizes that said bundle was actually a kid, his kid to be exact. Quietly, he made his way to the other side of the room, before he sat down and stared, not knowing what else to do.

»»»

When Hakyeon reached his door, he entered without much hesitation and as soon as he stepped in, a gasp left his lips. He straight away noticed the little boy, sitting quietly as he played by himself, tear tracks clearly seen by Hakyeon, though the boy was not crying. Hakyeon took a step forward which startled the kid, who up until then didn’t notice that someone had entered.

Wide eyes stared on and without any warning, what started as quiet sniffles turned into heart wrenching sobs. Hakyeon jumped slightly at the noise. He searched the room frantically for something, anything that could help him calm the crying. But all he saw were toys that the kid had most likely played with already, so he tried to remember what exactly was in his backpack. He vaguely remembered there being a chocolate bar somewhere in it, so he placed the bag down and rummaged through it. After some time, he finally found said bar and pulled it out, keeping it in view of the kid.

“H-hello…wo-would you like some chocolate? I got this bar here and I can’t finish it myself,” he sighed inwardly, he’d never wanted to bribe kids with sweets but he felt this to be an exception. The little boy looked at him still with wide eyes and his sobs slowed down a bit, lips trembled adorably.

“I’m going to come closer ok? Shh…I won’t bite, I promise. I just want to share my chocolate, you do want some right?” Hakyeon talked calmly as he took slow steps closer, the little boy nodded shyly, his penguin plushie that he’d been holding this entire time, held tighter in his arms.

»»»

Xiumin walked up to his room with a small smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to meet his kid. He already imagined having cuddles and taking them out for food and just spending time with them. Xiumin opened the door and was immediately met with a little boy –who just about reached his waist in size- stood a step or two in front of the door, with a penguin plushie in his arms. He stood; eyes stared at Xiumin, a curious glint to them. With a smile, he crouched down to eye level and took in the boy in front of him, already going over and over in his mind about how cute the boy was.

“Hi, my name is Xiumin…but you can call me Uncle Min…” he introduced himself; however, the boy’s emotion didn’t change any. In fact, the only thing the boy did was hide his face behind his plushie. Xiumin heard the boy mumble something and his smile widened some.

“Aigoo…samchon can’t hear you properly if you talk behind the doll…”he giggled some and he swore he saw a smile break out. Slowly, the boy lowered his doll and his curious eyes came back.

“Are you my uncle?” his voice was quiet and there was a slight tremble to them.

“Well, for now I am…what’s your name bunny??” Sehun giggled.

“My name’s not bunny…it’s Sehun…”

“Oh, I'm sorry…” Xiumin started but before he could continue Sehun had called out to him.

“Uncle?” Xiumin hummed a response and waited calmly for Sehun to keep going, his eyes already showing signs of tears.

“Will I see appa soon??”

»»»

Before Mark even reached his door he could hear loud shouts and squeals’ coming from the room and an instant smile was brought to his lips.  His kid must be the playful type and for that he was thankful, because he knew he was awkward socially and having a playful kid would help him, at least that’s what he thinks. When he opened the door, the shouts and squeals got louder but they don’t stop. Mark’s smile got bigger as he kept walking forwards, the kid running around not paying him any mind.

It wasn’t long before said kid bumped into his legs with an ‘oof’ as he landed on his back. Mark was quick to get on his knees and ask him if he was alright but the kid just stared at him before he smiled.

“You must be my uncle!” he shouted, being quick to his feet and engulfing Mark in a hug, which made him stumble back a little.

“Aigoo! Where do you get this energy from kid??” he mumbled as the kid hugged him tighter. Yugyeom pushed himself away and looked at Mark.

“I’m Yugyeom but appa calls me Yuggie sometimes…” he introduced himself. Mark knew he loved this kid already.

“Oh…hello Yugyeom…My name is Mark,”

“MARKIE!” Yugyeom shouted and Mark didn’t have it in him to scold the boy for not using honorifics, the boy was so cute to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Annyeong! Part 2 - the 'dads' interact more with the kids


End file.
